The invention relates to an apparatus for processing a signal received via an information carrier, which apparatus comprises in succession a receiving unit for receiving the signal, an equalizer and a signal processing device.
An apparatus of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,102. The known apparatus reads a signal from an information carrier by means of a receiving unit. The signal thus obtained is subsequently applied to an equalizer and a signal-processing device. The known signal processing device includes a circuit for improving the applied signal. It has been found that the known signal processing device does not effectively suppress some disturbances in the signal.